The present invention relates, in general, to magnets and clothing and, more particularly, to a magnetic harness which enables at least one metal object to be easily coupled to a vest, armband, gown, or other article of clothing and easily removed from each other.
It has been proposed to provide workers with a means to attach tools while not being used or not in a resting place elsewhere in the work area. Such means have included pockets of a work garment for carrying tools, loop-shaped straps on garments or belts for retaining tools, gloves with a magnet to hold nails or small tools to the finger of the wearer, and garments with magnets permanently placed in individual pockets such that the magnets are separated from one another and not removable. Loop-shaped straps are useful only for tools of a specific range of size. Tools which exceed a certain dimension cannot be inserted in a given pocket or loop, and tools smaller than the dimension of a loop are not retained. These arrangements are also unsatisfactory in that it is relatively time-consuming to insert a tool into a pocket or the loop of a strap, and equally inconvenient to withdraw the tool.
Contrary to the inherent mode of operation of pockets and straps, magnets need not be approached by the tool in any specific direction. Permanent magnets emit a magnetic field without the need for any external source of magnetism or electrical power. Temporary magnets behave as magnets while attached to or close to something that emits a magnetic field, but lose this characteristic when the source of the magnetic field is removed. Electro-magnets require electricity in order to behave as a magnet. Rare Earth magnets are magnets that are made out of the Rare Earth group of elements. The most common Rare Earth magnets are the Neodymium-Iron-Boron and Samarium Cobalt types.
A metallic tool is readily secured to the magnet by merely moving it close to the magnets, and may be withdrawn from the tool holder in a similarly simple manner. The tools magnetically retained may not be dropped accidentally in the manner always possible with pockets or straps if the workman bends low so that the opening of the pocket or strap faces downward. It has now been found that the shortcomings of known tool holders arranged to be fastened to a portion of an adult body can be avoided by providing a group of magnets of which each is separated by another magnet of the group, and which jointly define an accessible engagement surface. The groups of magnets are sewn or otherwise permanently enclosed into the material of the clothing, and this has practical drawbacks; once sewn in, the magnets are difficult or impossible to remove, and therefore do not allow for a change in the magnetic field or force on the fly to accomplish holding a variety of tools.
Therefore, a magnetic structure which can facilitate coupling or removal of magnetics to deal with different needs of the user is required.